Al Dente
by DayDreeamer
Summary: "Ok, Marie. Meu nome é... Anthony e minha fantasia é... Minha fantasia é conhecer uma menina do SexyPhone." Me sentei no sofá e apoiei meus pés na mesa de centro. "Então Anthony meu amor, nós estamos tendo um encontro, eu e você, só nós dois..." Eu não aguentei e ri mais ainda...


**Al Dente**

Meus saltos batiam fortes contra as ruas de Londres, enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até ao escritório da SexyPhone. Eu não poderia dizer que estava contente com meu emprego, mas eu precisava desse dinheiro para pagar minha faculdade e não havia nenhuma maneira de eu deixar de estudar, portanto meu destino estava traçado: eu gemeria em um telefone pelos próximos 3 anos de faculdade que ainda me faltavam.

Eu não sou uma pessoa determinada, minha personalidade não atrai os outros e minha vida não é um conto de fadas. Então, vamos encarar os fatos: eu nunca terei essa vida de princesa que todas as mulheres sonham vir a ter.

Quando entrei nas instalações da SexyPhone, tudo já era rotina, só mais um dia como todos os outros. Eu não estava esperando ganhar alguma herança milagrosa ou descobrir que debaixo do chão do apartamente em que eu vivo existe ouro, portanto eu estava aceitando que meu emprego não mudaria nos próximos tempos.

James, meu chefe, sorriu quando me viu e acenou despreocupado. Despi meu casaco e pousei minha bolsa ao lado da minha mesa. Coloquei meus headphones com micro e me preparei para mais 5h chatas e longas. Eu só poderia pensar em quantas aulas essas 5h pagavam.

* * *

Eu sentia como meu corpo estava tenso e cansado. Tinha sido uma longa semana de reuniões, de relatórios e complicações. Eu só poderia pensar num banho quente e relaxante e alguma comida italiana, talvez.

Liguei meu carro e arranquei, correndo nas avenidas de Londres, pensando em como minha vida era chata e entediante. Pensando em como assumir os negócios da família tinha sido mais complicado do que eu havia pensado. Você pode não achar, mas uma cadeia de clínicas Masen&Cullen dá algum trabalho.

Quando cheguei à portaria do prédio já podia imaginar meu merecido descanso. Subi até à penthouse e enchi a banheira, derramando um monte de frasquinhos que Alice tinha me oferecido no Natal passado lá dentro. Sais de banho, eu acho. Despi minha roupa e mergulhei pelos próximos quarenta minutos. Não sei como não dormi. Eu realmente precisava dormir.

A casa estava em total silêncio, isso sempre me incomodou. Eu queria ter alguém reclamando sobre minha organização excessiva ou desarrumando tudo em casa. Alguém que cozinhasse e que fizesse boas massagens. Sim, isso era o que eu precisava agora mesmo.

Meu estomago roncou com a ideia de ter alguma comida. Hora do jantar.

Vesti uma calça velha e desci até à cozinha, para pegar o número do italiano na geladeira.

Disquei e esperei, enquanto meu estomago continuava dando voltas...

* * *

Meu primeiro cliente da noite estava ligando, eu vi quando a tela piscou. Esperei até que a tela piscou 3 vezes e então atendi.

– Boa noite, meu nome é Marie e terei todo o prazer em atendê-lo hoje no SexyPhone – tagarelei enquanto reparava que a sola do meu sapato estava começando a descolar. Eu precisava comprar alguma cola, urgentemente.

* * *

– Boa noite, meu nome é Rose e terei todo o prazer em atendê-lo hoje no SexyPhone – eu ouvi a mensagem inicial, como estava esperando e então me preparei para pedir aquela massa com cogumelos que eu sempre pedia, até que me toquei que a mensagem não era a mesma.

– Desculpa? Estou ligando para onde mesmo? – pedi.

– SexyPhone, querido. Meu nome é Rose, qual é seu serviço preferido? – uma voz feminina falou do outro lado.

Quem era Rose? E o que era SexyPhone?

– Desculpe, mas eu acho que houve algum engano – expliquei – Eu estou ligando para o Al Dente Ristorante.

– Muito bem, em sua fantasia você vai preferir que eu seja uma garçonete ou a dona do restaurante? – a voz perguntou sensual.

Eu não estava entendendo mais nada. Tirei o celular do ouvido e olhei na tela para conferir o número. Merda! Eu troquei os dois números no final.

– Desculpe, mas eu realmente errei o número – expliquei – Boa noite e bom trabalho – desejei já desligando o celular.

Liguei agora no número certo e pedi minha comida, sem alho como sempre, eu era alérgico. Meu estomago ainda estava reclamando.

Fiquei deitado no sofá olhando o nada. Não entendia essa gente que ficava ligando para companhias como essa que eu acabei de ligar errado. Sempre me perguntei se havia quem realmente usasse essas companhias. Pelos visto há, nem que seja quem erra a chamada. E o pior é que essas chamadas saem caras, sorte minha que é a empresa que paga minha conta telefónica, por causa dos contatos que eu preciso fazer de casa. A conta vai direta para as finanças da empresa, eu nem preciso ver a carta da companhia do telefone. Isso é ótimo, eu nem... espera aí! Essas chamadas aparecem na lista de consumos na conta do celular? Será que diz que é uma companhia desse tipo? Ou diz só o número? Eu sou o presidente da empresa, eu não posso ficar deixando meus funcionários saberem que eu uso linhas dessas, mesmo que seja só por engano. Eu preciso saber se o número é identificado na conta do celular.

Me levantei e disquei o número de antes e esperei até que alguém atendesse.

– Boa noite, meu nome é Marie e terei todo o prazer em atendê-lo hoje no SexyPhone – ouvi uma voz suave e delicada do outro lado da linha.

Nossa se eu realmente usasse essas linhas eu ficaria ligando e desligando até ouvir essa voz.

– Hm... olá, Marie – comecei – Eu preciso fazer uma pergunta.

Eu estava parecendo um idiota nerd ligando escondido para a menina bonita do colégio, perguntando se ela tem namorado.

– Não se preocupe, nós não vamos pedir seus dados pessoais – a voz linda esclareceu do outro lado.

Eu ri, as pessoas perguntavam isso tantas vezes assim?

– Não, não é nada disso – esclareci – Eu preciso saber se o nome SexyPhone vem identificado na conta do celular ou se aparece só o número mesmo.

Eu ouvi quando Marie suspirou do outro lado. Outra pergunta frequente?

– Não querido, sua mulher não vai ficar sabendo de nada – ela esclareceu.

Eu senti quando todos os meus músculos relaxarem e minha respiração voltou ao normal.

– Sério? – perguntei – Graças a Deus.

– Agora me diga, tigrão, qual sua fantasia para hoje? – ouvi Marie dizendo com sua voz sexy do outro lado.

E eu não aguentei, eu precisei rir. Tigrão? Isso realmente deixa alguns homens excitados? Ou eles ficavam excitados com a voz linda dessa menina?

– Isso realmente funciona? – perguntei ainda rindo.

Marie não respondeu por algum tempo.

– Claro que funciona, querido, nossos serviços funcionam na perfeição – explicou – Agora me diga qual seu nome e qual sua fantasia?

Isso era tão estranho, mas interessante eu deveria admitir. Não interessante como se eu realmente quisesse usar esses serviços, interessante porque eu estava curioso sobre como isso tudo funcionava.

– Ok, Marie – comecei – Meu nome é... Anthony e minha fantasia é... – pensei por um momento – Minha fantasia é conhecer uma menina do SexyPhone.

Me sentei no sofá e apoiei meus pés na mesa de centro.

– Então Anthony meu amor, nós estamos tendo um encontro, eu e você, só nós dois...

Eu não aguentei e ri mais ainda, eu estava achando isso tudo muito engraçado. Marie estava usando sua melhor voz sexy, mas dava para notar seu aborrecimento em cada silaba e ela não era tão boa nisso quanto pensava. Quer dizer, eu nunca tinha tido outra experiência dessas, mas isso era muito mau.

– Ai, Marie Marie... você é nova nisso tudo? – perguntei tentando puxar conversa enquanto a massa não chegava.

Mais uma longa pausa do outro lado.

– Claro tigrão, você vai ser meu primeiro – Marie disse sensual.

Dessa vez eu gargalhei.

Eu gargalhei tanto que eu chorei.

– Alguma coisa errada, Anthony? – Marie perguntou.

– Não, nada errado, mas veja eu só estou com curiosidade em ver como isso funciona, eu não tenciono usar seus serviços – expliquei.

– Oh... ok. Então... hm... eu não estou autorizada a dar muitas explicações – Marie disse, sua voz ainda mais linda agora que ela não estava tentando ser sensual.

– Tudo bem – assenti – Só estou matando tempo para jantar – confessei.

– Hm e... o que vai jantar? – ela perguntou.

– Massa, italiano – disse – Estou só esperando pela entrega.

– Sério? Eu gosto de italiano também, não como há algum... Anthony é sério, eu gostava muito, mas não posso ficar falando com você, é errado, essa chamada está custando uma pequena fortuna para você – Marie disse falando muito rápido.

A campainha tocou e meu estomago saltou no mesmo instante.

– Tudo bem, Marie – disse – Sem problema, meu jantar já chegou. Tenha uma boa noite então.

– Boa noite, Anthony.

Deixei o celular no sofá e atendi a porta já babando por essa massa.

* * *

Eu estava trabalhando na SexyPhone fazia 3 meses e eu nunca tinha ouvido uma voz tão íncrivel como a de Anthony. Ela era tão rouca e forte ao mesmo tempo. E melhor ainda, ele parecia ser simpático e gostava de italiano, isso já deveria ser considerado uma qualidade.

Cheguei em casa naquele dia morrendo de fome e sem vontade de comer mais nada além de massa. Logo hoje que não tem massa em casa.

Peguei minha bolsa e saí para ir até ao fundo da rua, ao Al Dente pegar uma massa com queijo para mim.

Quando cheguei, não tinha ninguém além desse homem alto com cabelos estranhos que estava reclamando bem alto com o Pablo, gerente do Al Dente.

– Tem alho aqui, eu sei que tem... minha cara sabe que tem – o homem gritava – Olha isso, minha cara está toda vermelha e inchada, como você pode me dizer que não tem alho?

– Senhor, se acalme – Pablo pediu – Tem toda a razão, vamos agora mesmo servir seu pedido correto e pedimos muitas desculpas.

– Desculpas? Que ótimo – O estranho disse irónico, rindo enquanto passava a mão por seu cabelo e olhava para todos os lados, focando seus olhos em mim – Ótimo, não é? Eles estão pedindo desculpas!

Nesse instante eu reconheci sua voz, ou pensei que reconheci, porque com toda a certeza ele não poderia ser Anthony.

– Talvez devesse aceitar senhor, as pessoas cometem erros. Estou certa de que não foi propositado.

* * *

– Talvez devesse aceitar senhor, as pessoas cometem erros. Estou certa de que não foi propositado.

Essa voz. Eu reconhecia essa voz. Era suave e delicada como a voz de Marie, a menina simpática e inexperiente do SexyPhone. Eu a olhei por alguns instantes, indeciso sobre como agir. Seria ela? Seus olhos chocolate e seus cabelos compridos combinavam com sua voz. Linda.

Eu queria que fosse ela.

– Desculpe, qual seu nome mesmo? – pedi.

A menina ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

– Isabella, porquê? – perguntou na defensiva.

Minha esperança caiu vertiginosamente. Não era Marie.

– Nada não – respondi, me virando para pegar minha massa com cogumelos e sair.

*.+*.+*.+*.+*

Sábado à noite tinha chegado. Eu estava em meu escritório resolvendo mais um problema de última hora. Meu descanso tinha ido pro espaço a essa hora. Mas eu estava trabalhando desde o ínicio do dia e já eram 23h. Eu estava precisando relaxar.

Eu tinha passado o dia inteiro pensando sobre a voz daquela menina no Al Dente. Ela era muito parecida com a de Marie. E Marie tinha a voz mais linda e delicada que eu já tinha ouvido em minha vida.

– Vou ligar de novo – disse, ouvindo como isso ficava dito em voz alta.

Mais idiota do que em meu pensamento e mesmo assim eu procurei o número nas chamadas do dia anterior e esperei ser atendido.

– Boa noite, meu nome é Tanya e terei todo o prazer em atendê-lo hoje no SexyPhone – uma voz fina e irritante disse do outro lado.

Merda. Eu não tinha lembrado que a escolha da menina era aleatória.

– Ok, veja... eu quero falar com Marie, há alguma chan...

– Vou passar para a fila de espera dela, pode demorar algum tempo – explicou.

– Tudo bem, obrigado.

Uma musiquinha chata tocou umas quatro vezes e eu já estava desesperando. Até que sua voz linda acabou com meu tormento.

– Boa noite, meu nome é Marie e terei todo o prazer em atendê-lo hoje no SexyPhone.

Eu não consegui segurar meu sorriso.

– Hey, Marie – disse – Sou eu, o Anthony de ontem, lembra de mim? – perguntei.

Claro que ela não lembrava, ela atende dezenas de homens por dia, como ela vai lembrar?

* * *

Aquela voz. Como eu poderia esquecer?

– Anthony, claro que lembro – disse tentando que minha felicidade em atender um não excitado não parecesse tanta – O curioso.

Ele riu do outro lado, o riso mais lindo que eu já tinha ouvido. Ele tinha que ser o homem que estava ontem no Al Dente, eu reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar. E ontem ele me reconheceu também.

– Então – começou – Eu continuo curioso.

Foi minha vez de rir.

– Certo – disse – E sobre o que você está curioso hoje? – perguntei.

– Você.

A resposta foi tão automática que eu precisei de um tempinho para processar que ele queria saber alguma coisa sobre mim.

– Eu? – perguntei confusa.

– Sim, você – esclareceu – Sabia que ontem minha massa vinha com alho? Eu sou alérgico ao alho aí eu...

Anthony continuou falando enquanto eu já relembrava cada traço do homem de ontem no restaurante. Era ele. Mesmo com o rosto todo inchado e vermelho ele ainda parecia lindo. E alto. Musculado. Deus, ele era lindo.

– Marie? Está ouvindo? Perguntei se o nome que está usando é verdadeiro – ouvi Anthony do outro lado.

Sorri. Essa era a regra mais valiosa da SexyPhone, não revelar seu nome ou qualquer outro dado pessoal.

– Anthony, eu não...

– Não precisa dizer seu nome verdadeiro, só me diz que Marie não é o seu nome – pediu.

Suspirei.

– Marie é meu nome verdadeiro.

* * *

– Marie é meu nome verdadeiro – ela disse parecendo sincera. E eu senti quando minha esperança desabou mais uma vez. Ela não era a menina do Al Dente – É meu segundo nome.

Meu sorriso nasceu brilhante em meus lábios, uma vez mais.

– Se eu perguntasse seu nome na rua, você me diria seu primeiro ou segundo nome? – perguntei.

– Primeiro.

Sorri satisfeito.

– Me diz que seu primeiro nome é Isabella – pedi, rezando para que ela dissesse um sim.

Ouvi quando seu suspiro saiu mais forte.

– Sim.

Me levantei e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro, sorrindo como o adolescente nerd que descobre que a menina bonita não está namorando.

– Sua voz é ainda mais linda ao vivo, sabia? – perguntei.

Ela riu, seu riso lindo assim como ela.

– Vermelho não é sua cor, sabia? – perguntou.

Eu ri passando minha mão pelos cabelos já bagunçados.

– É alergia – confessei – Não tive culpa.

– Eu sei, você estava gritando com o Pablo que era alérgico.

Eu sorri. Aliás, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

– Isabella? – chamei.

– Sim, Anthony?

– Vem jantar comigo?

Eu podia sentir seu sorriso do outro lado da linha, enquanto ela demorava para responder.

– Sim.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Hey flores! Essa é minha segunda One-Shot! É MINHA, só minha. Sem traduções dessa vez, espero que gostem e comentem BASTANTE.


End file.
